1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat assemblies for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a seat recliner having a memory dump mechanism which allows the seatback to be moved to a forward dumped position and subsequently returned to its previous reclined position.
2. Description of Background Art
Virtually all motor vehicles are now equipped with front seat assemblies having a recliner mechanism which can be selectively actuated by the seat occupant for adjusting the angular position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom between an upright position and a fully-reclined position. In most two-door vehicles, the front seat assemblies also include a dump mechanism which can be actuated for pivoting the seatback to a forward dumped position to provide greater access to the rear seating area of the vehicle passenger compartment.
In many instances, the recliner mechanism is released in response to actuation of the dump mechanism for permitting the seatback to move its dumped position. Upon the seatback being returned from its dumped position, the recliner mechanism automatically locks the seatback in a predefined position such as, for example, the upright position. Thus, the seat occupant must again release the recliner mechanism to reset the seatback if a different reclined position is preferred. To eliminate this inconvenience, some dump mechanisms further include a memory feature which operates to automatically return the seatback to its previous reclined position following return of the seatback from its dumped position. While a variety of such memory dump mechanisms are currently available, most are relatively complex and expensive. Thus, a continuing need exists to develop alternative dump mechanisms which provide the memory feature in an arrangement that is simple in construction, less expensive to produce and which can be adapted for use with existing recliner mechanisms.